


То, что нас не убивает

by badweather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тень Мелисандры убила не того человека, так что король в Хайгардене и король Севера, возможно, все-таки объединятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что нас не убивает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Not Fall, I Will Not Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381153) by [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/pseuds/PanBoleyn). 



Даже много позже Ренли Баратеон не мог сказать, почему решил поговорить с Кейтилин Старк в ее шатре, а не в своем собственном. Тогда ему всего лишь казалось, что там разговор выйдет более конфиденциальным: никому не пришло бы в голову искать его у Кейтилин Старк, и он действительно хотел поговорить с ней с глазу на глаз. Бриенна, конечно, была рядом, но она никому и слова бы не сказала.

Во время того разговора Ренли впервые поверил в заявление Станниса о Джоффри, Мирцелле и Томмене.

— Ланнистеры пытались убить моего сына Брана, — продолжала леди Кейтилин. — Помните, вы с братом приехали в Винтерфелл просить Неда... — Она не закончила, но сумела взять себя в руки. — Бран мог забраться куда угодно и не упасть ни в снег, ни в дождь и ветер. Я считаю, что его сбросили с той башни. Позже к Брану подослали наемного убийцу; человек, которому я доверяю, сказал, что оружие убийцы принадлежит Тириону Ланнистеру. В день, когда упал Бран, в замке практически никого не было, кроме Джейме Ланнистера — и королевы.

Подтекст был очевиден.

— Вы считаете, что ваш сын застал их в компрометирующем положении.

— Да. Прошу вас, милорд, позвольте мне поехать к вашему брату Станнису и рассказать ему о моих подозрениях.

— Зачем?

— Робб откажется от своей короны, если вы с братом сделаете то же самое. — Она и правда так думала? Из собственного опыта Ренли мог сказать, что мужчина, даже такой почти мальчик как Робб Старк, не откажется от власти, хоть раз воспользовавшись ею. В статусе короля были вещи, которые не нравились Ренли, но большинство из них были связаны с предметами, которые Роббу Старку вряд ли приходили в голову: королева, к которой Ренли относился с нежностью, но не любил, потому что любил ее брата... Молодой Волк о таком не задумывался хотя бы потому, что у него не было королевы.

— Вы втроем соберете Большой Совет, — продолжала леди Кейтилин, — какого королевство не видело сотни лет. Мы отправим людей в Винтерфелл, чтобы Бран мог рассказать о своем происшествии, и все в королевстве узнают, что Ланнистеры — истинные узурпаторы. Пусть лорды выберут нового правителя.

Ренли подумал: если бы это предложение появилось сразу после смерти Роберта, если бы лорд Эддард послушал его, забрал бы детей Серсеи силой и публично раскрыл бы тайну их рождения, а не отправлял бы Станнису тайное послание, план мог бы сработать. Мог бы... И тем не менее... Несмотря на жгучую и всепоглощающую ненависть Роберта к Таргариенам у них все еще были сторонники. Что если бы лорды выбрали девчонку из Таргариенов? Такой исход был неприемлимым и тогда, и сейчас. Она — кровь от крови Эйериса, в перспективе — такая же сумасшедшая. Слухи из Вольных городов давали основания считать ее не совсем здоровой душевно.

Так что Ренли рассмеялся в ответ на предложение леди Кейтилин.

— Скажите, миледи, лютоволки голосуют, выбирая вожака?

Леди Кейтилин уставилась на него, пытаясь сформулировать ответ, — именно в этот момент снаружи раздались крики. Бриенна напряглась.

— Ваше Величество, миледи, оставайтесь здесь, пожалуйста.

Бриенна не ушла (она была слишком преданна, чтобы оставить короля без охраны), но встала у входа в шатер и требовала ответы на свои вопросы от всех, проходивших мимо. Никто ничего не знал, пока наконец молодой человек (скорее даже мальчик, Рис, один из пажей) не объяснил:

— Леди Бриенна, с сиром Эмрисом Штормом случилась беда. На него напали, он умирает.

Сир Эмрис... Ренли легко представил его себе: шестнадцати лет, один из бастардов Роберта. Он походил на молодого Роберта примерно так же, как Ренли. Более того, Мейс Тирелл как-то проронил, что если Ренли по какой-то причине понадобится двойник, Эмрис идеально подойдет на эту роль. На мальчишку напали? Ренли отправил его в свою палатку что-то принести...

— Бриенна, пропустите меня, — решительно сказал Ренли. Она отступила и последовала за ним (вероятно, леди Кейтилин тоже, он не стал проверять). Когда он добрался до своего шатра, уже собралась небольшая толпа. Как оказалось, праздношатающиеся окружили Эмриса — уже мертвого. Эммон Кью из Радужной гвардии Ренли стоял на коленях рядом с ним и посмотрел на своего короля широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами.

— Я услышал его крик. Я шел мимо... Я слышал, что вы отослали Эмриса в свой шатер, поэтому я знал, что это именно он кричал. Он держался за горло, рана была, но... я не видел нападавшего, только тень. Это была тень не Эмриса, а...

— Продолжайте! — Ренли был не в настроении ждать.

— Она больше походила на тень лорда Станниса.

Станнис, ну конечно. Ренли прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать горький смех, рвавшийся наружу. Убийство брата было единственной тактикой, которую он не рассматривал. Надеялся, что Станнис увидит неизбежность своего поражения и сдастся. Ренли позволил бы ему сохранить Драгонстоун, отдал бы Штормовой Предел. Никто не хотел видеть Станниса королем, он был хорошим военным, но настолько непреклонный человек стал бы плохим королем. В некоторых ситуациях лучше Роберта, но Ренли знал, что способен сделать гораздо больше обоих старших братьев.

Тем не менее, нападение не имело смысла. Тень? Именно тогда Ренли вспомнил о красной жрице Станниса, его новом штандарте и странной короне. "Владыка Света", так? Ренли слышал, что Мелисандра родом из Асшая, по слухам, жители этого города владеют магией. Раньше он никогда не доверял россказням про магию, но... Как объяснить произошедшее?

Ренли не помнил, как созвал лордов на совет, но, видимо, созвал, потому что вскоре все собрались. Ренли прикрывали Бриенна и Лорас, остальные члены Радужной гвардии держались поблизости. Раз Ренли не заметил появление Лораса, значит, совсем не мог сосредоточиться. Как ни странно, ясность мысли ему вернула леди Кейтилин.

— Если позволите, я должна вернуться на север. Если жрица лорда Станниса использует магию для нападения на противников, мой сын может оказаться следующим. Я обязана его предупредить.

— Нет, — уверенно сказал Ренли, прекрасно понимая, что делать дальше. — Вы останетесь с нами, леди Кейтилин. Можете отправить сыну ворона, предупредить его о Станнисе и его красной ведьме, а также рассказать об инцесте Серсеи. И добавьте еще кое-что. Думаю, мы с ним встретимся и обсудим условия.

— Ваше Величество, — начал Рендилл Тарли словно не мог сдержаться, — вы позволите мальчишке-Старку сохранить титул короля Севера? Позволите забрать часть королевства?

— Лучше отдать часть, чем все, лорд Тарли, а детали мы выясним на встрече с Роббом Старком.

Честно говоря, Ренли не хотел позволить Северу выйти из состава государства, но, положа руку на сердце, был готов дать мальчишке корону и почти автономное управление, если бы тот захотел. Старки именно этим и занимались на протяжении веков, и как Ренли уже сказал леди Кейтилин: сам титул не имеет значения. Если по существу... Учитывая Станниса, готового использовать магию, вероятно, передача Севера мальчишке — не такая уж большая цена. Детали можно обговорить при встрече. Ренли видел Робба Старка, когда ездил с Робертом в Винтерфелл, но почти не обратил на него внимания. Надо будет присмотреться к юному королю, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение.

* * *

После всех событий последней ночи никто не удивился, когда Ренли отказался заходить в свой шатер и когда главнокомандующий Радужной гвардии предложил королю переночевать у себя. Бриенна и Эммон стояли у входа, так что и речи быть не могло о чем-нибудь кроме почти невинных объятий. Но, по мнению Лораса, сейчас этого было достаточно.

— Боги, Ренли... — пробормотал он, — это могло бы... Никто из нас не смог бы его остановить.

Лорас считал, что это самое страшное. Не то, что на месте Шторма мог бы легко оказаться Ренли, а то, что Лорас не смог бы спасти своего короля. Лорас обещал воевать и даже умереть за Ренли в день, когда они впервые обсуждали завоевание престола. Лорас поклялся в верности как лорд-командующий Радужной гвардии. Тем не менее, если бы сегодня пострадал Ренли, Лорас ничего не смог бы сделать, даже если бы оказался рядом. Меч не защитит от тени, от магии, которую до сего дня Лорас назвал бы сказками.

— Я жив, — сказал Ренли спокойно, хотя Лорас заметил, что он тоже был потрясен. Это была первая ночь, которую они проводили вместе с начала войны, и хотя Лорас надеялся больше времени проводить наедине с любовником... Но не так же. Не такой ценой. Он почувствовал, как Ренли по привычке проводит рукой по его волосам. Лорас наслаждался прикосновением, думая, что найдет способ справиться с этими тенями. Потому что не может потерять все это.

— Мы справимся, — продолжил Ренли, словно читая мысли Лораса. — Мы их перехитрим. Это будет несложно, поскольку речь идет о Станнисе, он никогда не умел мыслить творчески.

Ему опять было весело! Лорас сел, гневно глядя на Ренли, погруженного в свои мысли.

— Не смешно! — отрезал Лорас. — Тебя сегодня чуть не убили, потому что ты претендуешь на корону, которую твой брат считает своей. Корону, которую ты решил заполучить, последовав моему совету. — Это терзало его сильнее всего. Лорас поощрял стремление Ренли завоевать престол. Он прекрасно знал об амбициях Ренли, но также понимал, что его необходимо подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Наблюдая и за Баратеонами, и за Ланнистерами, Лорас решил указать ему путь развития, искренне веря, что Ренли станет хорошим правителем. Но если Ренли из-за этого убьют...

— Лорас, не надо. Я мог бы отказаться от этой затеи, если ты забыл, я почти так и сделал, — твердо сказал Ренли. Он сел и взял Лораса за подбородок, заставив его смотреть на себя. — В итоге я сам принял решение завоевать Железный трон. Последствия — тоже моя ответственность. Не твоя.

— Но...

— Не смей себя винить, Лорас Тирелл. В этом нет нужды, и вообще я в порядке.

— А Эмрис нет. — Лорасу нравился Эмрис, они познакомились в Штормовом пределе и были примерно одного возраста. Он, может, и чувствовал облегчение от того, что Ренли не пострадал, но не мог не жалеть о смерти Эмриса.

— Да уж. — В голосе Ренли была слышна печаль. — Интересно, испытает ли Станнис вину, если узнает, что его ведьма убила нашего племянника, с которым он не ссорился, а не меня. Скорее всего, нет.

Он горько рассмеялся и лег — только тогда Лорас разобрался, что происходит. Веселье должно было скрыть смятение, которое он только сейчас увидел.

"Плевать на Бриенну и Эммона", — решил Лорас, наклонился и поцеловал своего короля — долго, медленно и настойчиво. Он целовал Ренли, пока тот не перестал выглядеть таким мрачным, потом устроился рядом. Поддержав его, Лорас понял, что сам успокоился.

— Ты прав. Мы можем переиграть Станниса. Но, Ренли, эти переговоры с Роббом Старком... Мне интересно, ты правда хочешь дать Северу независимость?

— Если не будет выбора, — прямо ответил он. — Я с радостью позволю мальчишке сохранить большую часть власти, если он присягнет мне на верность. Но, честно говоря, после того, что вытворил Станнис, я его не прощу. Я приму всех дезертиров из его армии, но... У меня не самое большое войско, так что союзник мне пригодится. Ланнистерская сука контролирует столицу, а у ее отца денег как всегда много. Если она каким-то образом сумеет перетащить на свою сторону Станниса... Даже если не сумеет, гораздо проще сосредоточиться на противнике, когда не надо беспокоиться о том, что за спиной стоит человек, который может таковым стать.

— Получается, сначала Робб Старк, а потом... Станнис или Королевская гавань.

— Я думаю.... сначала пойдем в Королевскую Гавань. Мальчишка Старк хочет, чтобы Ланнистеры поплатились, и я его понимаю. Кроме того, если я захвачу столицу, Станнис поймет, что у него нет шансов, и красная ведьма ему не поможет. И я не забыл о той девчонке, Дейенерис. Если она хоть что-нибудь знает о здешних делах, то будет дурой, если не воспользуется ситуацией. Лучше подружиться со Старком и раздавить Ланнистеров, а потом разбираться со Станнисом.

Лорас повернулся, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Ренли.

— Ты уверен? Мне кажется, Станнис опаснее остальных: в конце концов, он уже пытался избавиться от тебя. Не обращать на него внимания глупо.

— Лорас, я не хочу его убивать. Даже если это оправданно. И вообще, я могу только прятаться от теней этой женщины независимо от того, что буду делать.

— Если нам повезет, то она не сможет посылать тени на большие расстояния. Я так понимаю, что она дождалась приближения войск Станниса, — отметил Лорас, достаточно успокоившись, чтобы мыслить здраво.

— Именно. Поэтому я считаю, что начинать нужно с Робба Старка, так я буду дальше от Станниса, — ответил Ренли. — А теперь нам нужно поспать.

Он закрыл глаза и почти мгновенно уснул. Обычно Ренли страдал бессонницей, а Лорас быстро засыпал, но сегодня Лорас бодрствовал почти до утра, вслушиваясь в дыхание своего короля в темноте. Лорас едва не потерял его сегодня — такое никогда не повторится. Лорас за этим проследит.

* * *

Робб не чувствовал себя мальчиком с тех пор, как на его голову возложили корону из меди и железа. Он не мог быть ребенком, хоть его и называли Молодым Волком. Но сейчас, сидя за столом переговоров напротив Ренли, он чувствовал себя маленьким. Хотя это имело определенный смысл: до сих пор король Севера лишь выполнял расширенные функции лорда Винтерфелла, вел вперед своих вассалов. Дипломатией Робб раньше не занимался. Но то была лишь мимолетная мысль, Робб поднял подбородок повыше. Ренли носил новую золотую корону с оленьими рогами из гагата. Корона Робба была сделана в традициях предков, старых королей зимы. Может, он и в первый раз участвовал в переговорах, но от этого не переставал быть мужчиной и правителем.

— Наши условия просты, — спокойно сказал он. — Север становится независимым до конца времен. Союз с Железным троном приветствуется, если его займет не Ланнистер.

— Почему мне просто не захватить столицу и не поставить тебя на колени? — равнодушно спросил Ренли словно это не имело значения. 

Робб остался спокоен, но Серый Ветер, сидевший рядом, зарычал. Робб имел удовольствие видеть настороженность в глазах Ренли, глянувшего на лютоволка, — усилием воли он сдержал улыбку.

— Вероятно, мы оба мешаем твоему брату, лорду Станнису. Кажется, он выбрал тебя, но если он сумеет тебя убить, я, скорее всего, буду следующим. Кроме того, у нас есть общая цель — лишить бастарда Джоффри власти. Королевская Гавань почти не имела власти на Севере и до смерти твоего брата короля Роберта. Мой отец правил от его имени, но на деле он правил Севером из Винтерфелла. Я буду твоим союзником в этой войне, и, если наше соглашение будет соблюдаться, в последующих. Да сего дня Старки и Баратеоны дружили, я не вижу причин менять ситуацию. Но я не буду вассалом — ни твоим, ни чьим-нибудь еще.

— Почему нет? Твой предок преклонил колени перед более сильным противником, а моя армия больше твоей.

— Потому что на Юге нет ничего интересного для Севера и наоборот. Мы можем объединиться против общего врага, но нужды и уклад у нас разные. И потому, что мы попробовали вкус свободы и просто так не сдадимся.

Ренли наклонился вперед и тихо произнес:

— Ты мне не нужен. Я их сам раздавлю, а потом укрощу тебя, Молодой Волк.

Робб тоже наклонился вперед, прекрасно понимая, что ухмылка у него такая же волчья как и прозвище.

— В таком случае зачем ты здесь? Ты правда хочешь потратить силы своей армии на львов и брата с его ведьмой, чтобы потом оказаться лицом к лицу со мной? Это же пустая трата времени.

Напряженная пауза затянулась, и вдруг... он рассмеялся. Король в Хайгардене от души расхохотался.

— Знаешь что, Старк? Думаю, мы с тобой поладим, — улыбнулся он. — Забирай свою корону — тяжеленную, кстати, — и свои снега. Мы подробнее обсудим судьбу Речных земель, когда выиграем войну, но сейчас я готов оставить их в твоих руках.

— Ты все это время собирался мне уступить, — удивился Робб, не в силах скрыть обиду в голосе.

— Не совсем, я надеялся, что ты склонишься, — беспечно ответил Ренли. — В качестве взятки я бы назвал тебя принцем Севера или вроде того. Но да, я был готов принять тебя в качестве союзника, а не вассала, если бы было ясно, что тебя не сдвинуть с места. Ты очень упрям для... Сколько тебе лет?

— В этом году будет шестнадцать.

— Значит, пятнадцать. Слишком юн для короны и слишком юн, чтобы быть таким упрямым. С другой стороны, ты же Старк, чего еще ожидать.

— Ты не сильно старше. Как и твой брат, когда занял трон.— "И мой род древнее и имеет больше прав на корону", — подумал Робб. Он ничего не сказал про кровь Старков и упрямство — это было скорее правдой. — Мы все мятежники в чьих-нибудь глазах.

— Только если мы проиграем.

— Ну, — протянул Робб, — придется не проиграть.

Очень простые слова, но в итоге это и было истиной в войне королей. Позже тем вечером, изучая карту, Робб задумался, что бы теперь сказали Ланнистеры. Будет нелегко, но он добьется справедливости для отца, поможет еще одному Баратеону занять Железный трон, а потом вернется на Север. Если повезет, им с Ренли удастся освободить Арью и Сансу. Робб считал, что это неплохой план.


End file.
